When the cakes all gone
by possum feet
Summary: When I'm gone there wont be any cake in the break room, I'll just be gone"


WHEN THE CAKES ALL GONE  
  
Rating: G  
  
Romance  
  
Gil/ Catharine  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!  
  
AN/// I haven't written a G/C fic forever so, you know. This fic is inspirited by the episode when Grissom tells Nick that when he's gone there wont be any cake left in the break room. For conveniuns, Lindsey is either a) grown up and is in collage b) dead from a tragic accident when she was 14 or c) none existent. I hope you enjoy!!! Please R&R  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
You look around at what was once your office and can't help but smile. The shelves that were once filled with your things are packed. The walls that were once covered are now bare, and in the middle of it all is you.  
  
You check your desk draws once more, and in the top left, you place a sealed envelope. You add the final touch and turn to leave. But before you have locked the door- a small tear escapes your eye.  
  
~*~The Next Shift~*~  
  
"Where is he?" Catharine asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Don't know," Warrick replied.  
  
"Perhaps he's just late," suggested Sara. "He is only human after all."  
  
The graveyard shift sat around the break room waiting for their boss to emerge and hand out the assignments. The shift had started ten minuets earlier and they were getting restless.  
  
"Perhaps I should call him?"  
  
Catharine nodded as Sara pulled out her mobile. She dialled the familiar number. No answer.  
  
"Well?" Nick asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's switched off."  
  
"You could page him or call him at home," said Warrick.  
  
"Nick, you call home, Sara, you page," Catharine instructed. "I'll go check with Brass or somebody to see if he's actually here."  
  
After five minuets, she returned shaking her head. The other's giving her the same response.  
  
"I looked for him earlier," Sara began. "But his office was locked."  
  
"That's unusual," Nick stated. "I thought he never locked his office?"  
  
"He doesn't- normally. I guess I'll just have to go and open it." Catharine fished in her pockets until she found her key chain and the small, silver key attached to it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door opened with a soft click. Not once since he had this office, had he locked it. Something was defiantly a miss.  
  
"Oh my," she whispered as she stepped in to the room.  
  
Everything was gone. It was as if he had never been there at all. The shelves were empty except for the collecting dust. All his pride and joy bug collection were gone. The dozen of folders that had once littered his desk were missing. But in their place was something else.  
  
Her eyes concentrated on the desk. In the middle of the barren worktop was one slice of cake. It was dark chocolate, with cream in the middle and chopped cherries on top. Just the one slice, and not the cheap stuff either. On one side of the plate was a silver fork, tempting her.  
  
After trying to fight the temptation she sat down in, what was once, his office chair. She lifted the cake from the desk and rested it on the palm of her right hand. With her free hand, she took the fork and had a small piece of the dessert.  
  
'I was right,' she thought to her self. 'It is my favourite.'  
  
Once the plate was empty, she put the plate down and wondered where he was and what he was doing right then. Absentmindedly, she started to look through his desk draws. The last one she opened – the top left – sat an envelope addressed to her. She took it out and began to open it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Flashback* Catharine POV  
  
".........You're supposed to say something revealing back to me."  
  
"Okay. I never told anyone this, Catherine.......... but when I leave here I want to live in England."  
  
"Why," I asked shocked.  
  
"It's away from all these cases. It's the birthplace of William Shakespeare and other well-known writers. And also, because of its insects."  
  
"Figures," I mutter walking off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hesitantly Catharine pulled out what ever laid inside. In her hand, she held a plane ticket.  
  
Her name was printed in upper case. It was flight A332 to Standsted airport, England with British Airways. The flight was dated for tomorrow. A little posted-note on the back told her that the flight was leaving at 4 o'clock.  
  
Catharine smiled to herself. She put the ticket carefully into her pocket and returned to the break room where the others were waiting.  
  
Sara, Nick and Warrick all looked up from their discussion, their eyes asking what their lips did not.  
  
"There's no more cake left."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
You look around the terminal to check to see if she has come. Your seat row was called out earlier, but you'll wait until everyone is boarded until you give up hope.  
  
A flight attendant asks for you to board with the last of the passengers. You nod silently, unable to talk for it would show too much emotion. You hand her your ticket. She hopes you have a good flight and hands it back.  
  
You look once more over your shoulder before you go through the gate. She's there. Through the crowds, she stands out. Her blonde hair bounces as she jocks to the closing gate. Her ticket is checked quickly and she's just in time.  
  
You extend your hand, which she takes, her fingers rapped around yours. You walk onto the plane together and without saying a word you take your seats. Just before the plane takes off for England she kisses you softly on the lips, which you return.  
  
THE END 


End file.
